This invention relates to hand tools, and, more particularly, to a combination tool having a jaw mechanism and folding handles with implements thereon.
Combination tools, also termed multi-function tools, have become increasingly popular. Such combination tools typically include a jawed mechanism such as a pliers or a scissors, and deployable handles having implements pivotably folded into the handles. The implements typically include slot screwdrivers, Phillips-head screwdrivers, knife blades, can openers, awls, and the like. The implements are folded into the handles for storage or when the jaw mechanism is to be used, and pivoted open as necessary. Designs and features of combination tools have been extensively patented. Combination tools are available commercially from a number of manufacturers, such as Buck Knives, SOG, Leatherman, and Gerber.
These combination tools are used by a variety of persons, such as repairmen, outdoorsmen, handymen, and hobbyists. The combination tools, while of about the same size, are mechanically more robust than the multi-bladed knives generally known as "Swiss Army" knives. The combination tools have substantial jaw mechanisms, and, at least in some cases, the fold-out implements may be positively locked into place to avoid unintended closing and injury to the user.
Commercial combination tools are typically about 4 inches long, 11/4 inches wide, and 1/2 inch thick with the handles folded, although the sizes vary somewhat by manufacturer. The combination tools are usually sold with a pouch having a belt loop or with a clip on the side of the tool that may be clipped into a pants pocket. Such tools, while highly useful in many situations, are still too large for others. For example, office workers do not ordinarily carry a combination tool, because the pouch and clip-on tool are not readily compatible with conventional business clothes. Also, many of the implements available on commercial combination tools are not needed in an office environment.
There is a need for smaller combination tools that provide a jawed mechanism as well as at least some of the implement features of the larger combination tools. The combination tools discussed above cannot be readily scaled down to half-size or smaller, because of assembly tolerances and the loss of utility of the smaller pivotable implements. However, one such smaller combination tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,856. The tool of the '856 patent has a jaw mechanism and handles with stationary implements forming the ends of the handles. The jaw mechanism includes an opening in the pliers head, normally used to grasp nut heads in a conventional pliers, for convenient attachment to a key ring. The present inventors have recognized that this device, while operable, has important shortcomings. The handles are essentially square and unsculpted in cross section, so that they are not convenient to grasp when open. The handles fold open parallel to each other, so that it is difficult to apply much leverage into the pliers head. There is little or no detent feature for the handles in the open and closed positions, so that they must be held in place during service. Moreover, the key-ring attachment precludes the use of a conventional nut-grasping feature in the pliers head.
There is accordingly a need for a combination tool that is suitable for production in sizes in the range of about 2 inches long, and that is convenient for both use and storage in that size range. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.